Plan B
by primavera15
Summary: Can't think of a good one; plot is not complicated to understand anyway ;  Rated M for threesome between Tyler/Jeremy/Matt. Beta Reader: Simbawriter82.


Plan B

_Note: For "Lady Gaga Love Slasher" :)_

_PS. This is just a oneshot, everyone. _

* * *

><p>Matt frowned as he watched Tyler flirt with his sister. He knew it was only for show; the raven haired boy needed to keep up his image or they'd be a risk of the others finding out that they were secretly fuck buddies. Well, maybe to the other boy it was, but he'd come to feel more, each time they touched and fucked each other, which was almost every day. Twice during the weekend with taking turns with a hand or blow job between classes in the janitor's closet and, damn, was Tyler good with his mouth as he was with his cock.<p>

He turned away from the uncomfortable scene and looked around the party they were having out in the woods. His gaze landed on Jeremy Gilbert, his ex-girlfriend's younger brother. He realized the kid was also watching Tyler and his sister as he drank a bottle of beer. He risked a glance back over at the horny couple and watched with a flare of anger as Vicky took Tyler by the hand and led him deeper into the woods with a mischievous smile.

He could have immediately run over and stopped them, make a scene of yelling at his sister for being so cheap before dragging her home while she cussed at him the entire way. But then he remembered she was seventeen and it wouldn't help any to force her home; she'd just go back to Tyler or someone else the next day.

He took a long swallow of his beer before he turned back to Jeremy who had stood up and was heading in the direction the other two had gone. _Shit. _He dropped the bottle on the ground and took off running after him, placing a firm hand on the kid's shoulder.

Jeremy turned, surprised, before he glared at him and jerked away from him.

"Get off me, man! What's your problem?" he demanded.

"Don't. It'll only bring you trouble."

"She's your sister, isn't she?" he growled, now facing him. "Why are you letting her hang out with that bastard?"

He raised his hands to show he didn't want a fight. "You're drunk. You're not thinking right."

"You didn't answer my question but whatever." He mumbled, turning back around and continuing down the way Tyler and Vicky had went.

"Stop or I'll tell your sister."

He let out a laugh. "What are you? Seven? My sister doesn't tell me how to live my life!"

He watched as Jeremy disappeared between the trees.

* * *

><p>"No, Tyler!" he heard Vicky yell. He was close.<p>

"That hurts!" he heard Vicky yell again, shoving Tyler away.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled at Tyler.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." He said, taking a threatening step towards him.

"Don't!" Vicky said, pushing Tyler away. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Wow, Vicky Donovan says no. That's a first." He said sarcastically before he walked away.

They watched Tyler walk away for a moment before Vicky said, "I didn't need your help."

"It seems like you did."

"He was just drunk!" she protested.

"I'm drunk. Do you see me throwing myself at you?"

"No, you're worse. You wanna talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw 'til you're done with me."

He took a step closer to her. "Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know." she said without doubt in her voice and she walked away without another word.

He felt his heart clench in his chest. Vicky was his only chance not to stay alone and she didn't even want to give him a chance. Yeah, she hadn't been in her right mind when she took his virginity but he felt the moment was more than just a drunken fuck.

He tilted the whole bottle of beer down and threw it against the three, making it shatter into pieces.

He felt tears in his eyes as he walked aimlessly through the woods. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to face Elena's annoying pep talks about staying away from drugs and alcohol and how he was wasting his life away.

Elena didn't understand what he was going through, not even before their parents died. He was the loner, the loser, invisible when she had everything. Their parents always loved her more since she became their mother's little dress up doll. He hated her sometimes, wished she was never born. It was her fault they were gone.

He wiped the tears from his face as they slid down his cheeks, not wanting to look weak but he didn't know what to do anymore. He was alone.

"Jeremy."

He froze, gasping. He tried to wipe his face without seeming obvious before turning to face Matt.

"What?" he asked, a little annoyed.

There was sympathy on Matt's face. He hated that. Sympathy was just another way of people feeling pity for you. What good did it do? It wasn't going to make things right anyway.

"I know how you feel." The blonde jock continued, stepping closer to him.

He frowned, confused. He eyed Matt as he now stood in front of him. They studied each other silently, almost seeming to be sizing each other up.

His eyes widened when Matt's hand reached out and cupped his cheek. _Wha…?_

Matt then slowly leaned down and touched his lips with his. Not kissing but just enough to feel the other. Matt seemed to do this as if he was giving him an option to give in or pull away. Any other guy would most likely have chosen the second option but, for some reason, he didn't. He suddenly felt like he was floating and for the first time in a while, he felt…good.

He attacked Matt's lips hungrily before he could think twice, all thoughts of Vicky and Elena gone, replaced with one goal: to fuck Matt Donovan.

He reached down and touched the button of the jock's jeans. Matt then reached out and stopped him, pulling away from the kiss.

"Not tonight." He told him.

He scoffed in his belief. "You started this. You can't just get cold feet."

"I'm not." he said, leaning down to kiss him. "But just not tonight. Wait for me at your locker tomorrow after school, I'll have a surprise for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "A surprise?"

He smirked, caressing his bottom lip with his thumb. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>He found Tyler flirting with a girl he didn't recognize. He rolled his eyes and stepped up to them.<p>

"I need to borrow him." he said, giving the girl a brief glance before pulling Tyler away.

"What'd you do that for?" he demanded, jerking away.

"Remember the fantasy you told me about a few weeks ago?"

He glanced behind him at the crowd of drunken teenagers. "Seriously? Now?"

"I found us someone."

This made him focus back on him, instantly interested. "Who?"

"Jeremy Gilbert?"

He stared at him with a blank expression for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Nice one, man. Look, I have to go back to business so…"

"I've seen how you look at him, Ty."

This made him lose his smile, narrowing his eyes without commenting.

"I admit it; Jeremy is quite the looker. And I told him I would bring him a surprise tomorrow." He added.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't have bothered. He hates my guts."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Shut up." He paused, thinking for a moment. "I'm in but you can't force him to let me join."

"I won't."

The shorter boy threw his hands up in an 'I warned you' motion before walking away.

On the way home, he thought about what Tyler had said. It would be a challenge to get Jeremy to accept Tyler into their man-love world. _Time for a plan b._

* * *

><p>Jeremy couldn't concentrate on his classes to save his life. Not that he even wanted to. He was the first one out of the classroom when the last bell rang for the day to finally start the weekend. He waited at his locker like Matt told him, anxiously tapping his fingers against the metal locker behind him. <em>Does Matt even know where my locker is? <em>

Moments later, he was surprised to see the blonde walking in his direction from down the hall. His dick twitched, anxious to get started.

"Hey." He said, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt.

The blonde smiled at him. "My place? Vicky usually doesn't come home until past midnight on the weekends."

"Sure."

He felt slightly embarrassed, wondering if Matt could see through his casual attitude towards this. By the way he responded last night in the woods, he was probably thought of him as just another horny freshman. _I know how you feel_, he had told him. What had he meant by that? Being a guy, he wasn't usually the one to express his emotions but with those words, Matt had made him feel whole again, like he mattered, instead of simply knowing him as the stoner or the loser.

He sent Elena a text saying he was going to hang out with Matt. She probably didn't believe him but he could care less.

When they stepped inside the house a couple of minutes later, Matt turned to him.

"Do you have some on you?"

He was surprised. "You wanna get high?"

He shrugged, a lazy smirk on his face.

He nodded and pulled out a bottle of Elena's untouched Vicodin he found behind her bathroom mirror and a pack of cigarettes.

"That'll work."

Matt then turned and headed into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a six pack and a half filled container of Coca Cola.

He snorted. "Thought you were the golden boy of the town?"

"I have the right to rebel sometimes, don't I?"

He shrugged and watched as Matt grabbed two glasses from the cupboards before following him to the couch. He was surprised to find it wasn't beer but jack.

He took out four pills and crushed them, adding half and half of the powder to each cup the jock filled with the dark liquid and coke.

They each took their first swallow and he was surprised to find the combination tasted pretty good. He smirked when Matt reached over and took the pack of cigarettes from him, taking one out and stretching his palm out towards him. He simply rolled his eyes and dug into his sweatshirt and gave it to the blonde.

He drank his cup in one breath as he watched Matt light the joint and inhale. He was surprised to see the jock didn't cough. _He's smoked before? _It was interesting to see Matt wasn't all that innocent as he thought.

Then there was a sudden knock at the door.

Matt gave him the pack of cigarettes and the light joint before he placed the lighter on the small wooden table on his way to the door.

He expected for it to be some sort of delivery man. Instead, his eyes widened when he heard the last person he expected to see: Tyler Lockwood.

He didn't hear neither of the two older boys say a word to each other when they came back into the living room.

He pointed at Lockwood. "What is he doing here, Matt?"

"Surprise, surprise." The blonde replied, as if he didn't know how much they hated each other.

"Get over it, Gilbert. We're not here to get married, we're here to fuck." Tyler said, pulling Matt towards him and crushing their lips together.

_Oh. _A voice in the back of his head told him it was wrong and to get out of there quickly but his body wouldn't move and neither did his gaze as he watched their lips move against the others. It was hot and made his pants feel too tight. Tyler then reached down and gripped Matt's dick through his jeans, giving it a firm squeeze. By now, the earlier substances he consumed were clouding the logical part of his brain.

Tyler pulled away, taking Matt's shirt off along with his own. He couldn't stop himself as his gaze slid down over both their bodies. Fuck, this couldn't possibly be anymore hotter. The two boys kissed for a moment longer before they stopped and glanced at him and his full hard on. He flushed, mentally kicking himself for showing weakness in front of Lockwood.

"Look at this, Matt. Seems like Gilbert liked what he saw." Tyler teased.

Matt came over and moved the table away to kneel down in front of him, moving his legs apart to slide in between them. "Do you want him to touch you too?"

He just stared back and forth dumbly between the two older boys, unsure about what even to do anymore. Why couldn't he just leave? He didn't mind Matt at all but Tyler Lockwood? The guy who's been his worst enemy since as far back as he can remember? But his cock was still pulsing with arousal, not caring about dilemma.

After a long moment of tense silence, he nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tyler's eyes widen in surprise, not expecting for him to accept him. Matt then tangled his fingers in his hair and kissed him. He moaned, the aching in his dick seeming to rise. Matt caressed his cheek reassuringly with his thumb as they kissed, the blonde's free hand teasing the hem of his shirt.

He was so lost in Matt's lips, he didn't see Tyler start to stroke his cock slowly through the fabric of his jeans as he watched them.

Matt pulled away long enough to push him back gently so he could lie down on couch. The blonde then followed, straddling his hips as he took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. He paused, his hands lightly touching his belt. Jeremy immediately nodded, wanting Matt inside him. The boy snickered and unbuckled it, sitting back to slip off his jeans all the way off along with his underwear before taking off his own clothes. He stared at Matt's proud erection that was also leaking pre cum.

His eyes then took in everything else, loving his broad muscled body and round ass. He didn't expect for Matt to then take his dick into his mouth, sucking on his slit at first before slowly taking it down inch by inch, his head bobbing lightly. He closed his eyes at the pleasure, moaning deeply.

"Fuck!" he gasped, feeling close to his orgasm. At this, Matt pulled away. He opened his eyes and whined in protest. Matt ignored him and motioned him to lie back onto the couch. When he did as he was told, the blonde then climbed onto the couch and laid down on top of him, their swollen cocks trapped between their bodies. He stretched his head back, curious about what Tyler was doing. He panted when he saw Lockwood had his cock in his hands, stroking himself, head leaned back against the wall as he looked at him, eyes heavily lidded and lips slightly parted, bottom lip puckering just slightly with each breath.

"I have an idea." He heard Matt whisper. He looked into the boy's eyes to see lust and anticipation swirling in his eyes. He wondered what the blonde had in mind now.

"Tyler." Matt called, crocking a finger at the other boy. _Uh oh. _He reminded himself he had agreed to let Lockwood touch him as he heard clothes fall to the floor. Moments later, he heard footsteps come their way and stop right next to them. He gathered up all his courage and glanced over at the raven haired boy. Tyler stood there proudly, his leaking erection bobbing lightly with each breath from a patch of short black hair. He watched as the other two boys nodded at the other in a silent agreement. His heart began to pick up, waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Ready, Gilbert?" Tyler asked, inching back towards Matt.

He simply nodded, not trusting his voice.

"If you want to stop, tell us." Matt said, reassuringly.

He nodded again, hands reaching up to hold onto the side of the blonde's body.

"Did you want me to explain what…"

He cut him off, becoming impatient. "Just do what you want."

Matt snickered at this but nodded. "Fine."

"Need help?" Tyler asked Matt, but taking his eyes off him.

"I can handle it."

And without another word, Matt grabbed his cock and straddled his hips, placing the tip of his dick over the entrance and slowly inching himself down. The sensation? Way better than any pill he's ever taken.

Matt and he both moaned at the feeling. Matt was tight around his cock, despite who knows how many times he's been with Tyler and maybe other guys.

The couch dipped further then. He opened his eyes and saw Tyler had climbed onto the couch and stood behind Matt, hands on his friend's hips.

"Do it, Ty." Matt growled out.

Tyler shoved himself roughly into Matt without warning. At this, he felt stab of anger, worried he had hurt Matt, but the blonde didn't look as pained as he imagined it would be. He stood still, not wanting to discomfort the guy more. He knew he would like the others to do the same if he had been the one in the middle of it all. Literally.

Not entirely surprising anymore, Matt told them to move with a thrust of his hips. He bit his lip at the spark of pleasure that wavered through his body.

"Fuck, Matt." Tyler hissed out.

Matt firmly slapped him in the ass. "Move!"

He never thought Matt would become to bossy and dominant in bed. He liked it.

Tyler and he did as they were told, moving awkwardly at their own pace. Suddenly Tyler reached out and held onto his hips firmly, stopping him. Then Tyler began to move, using his hands to show him to follow at the same time.

Once the soft rhythm was set, the pleasure came back, making his eyes flutter shut. He felt Tyler's hands begin to move away but he quickly held onto them. He felt his cock sliding against Tyler's as they both fucked Matt's sweet ass. His hands tightened on Tyler's, who in return entwined their fingers.

The air began to grow thick with the smell of sweat and arousal. Bodies rubbed against the other, moans and groans echoing through the house as their orgasms built higher and higher.

"Harder!" Matt demanded.

He drove into Matt with full force feeling him tremble with uncontrollable pleasure. Tyler kissed Matt's shoulders and the side of his neck as he kissed his now swollen lips.

He then couldn't hold back his orgasm now, crying out loudly and bucking up against Matt as they both came at the same time, Tyler falling after only seconds later with one last final thrust.

They took a long moment to catch their breath and come down from their high, their sweat already cooling from their bodies.

"So…are you guys doing anything this weekend?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Note: Review pretty please with slash on top? :3<p> 


End file.
